


First Kiss

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn is not amused, M/M, Observing OC, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 03 - Ship-toberThe titles are the themes of each short story.





	First Kiss

Frantic about his friend; tall, blond and Elvish, searched the faces of all survivors from the battle for a proud red beard. Dwarves may not be very tall but there are no beards as proud or as full as those to grace their faces. Before that War, Rohan had been a very human land. They had humans and horses. That was it. Simple. They barely kept in touch with their closest neighbors who were also very human, let alone have any diplomatic relationships with other peoples like Dwarves and Elves. They were characters in stories and legends and even jokes. 

Gondorians were the ones who had history of great deeds and friends in high places. Hildebran was just an old soldier from the cavalry who had said some harsh truths to his superior and ended up in Helm’s Deep as punishment. He wasn’t a commander or a king. He was a good fighter, though, and defend the Deep he did. He protected his people in honor. But even old as he was and jaded as life had made him, he was still in awe of all the Elves that were permeating the halls of the Fortress. They looked so put together… so collected and unflappable. Prince Legolas, even in his loud discussion with Lord Aragorn before battle, seemed so in control. Seeing him look so panicked had been surprising and new to Hildebran. He had never seen any of the Elvish faces do that. Not one of them had come close to that kind of despair and worry and they had come toe to toe with a full force of an army of Orcs. And army a lot bigger than theirs. And they hadn’t even flinched. The Prince of the Woodland Realm had joked in face of danger. But the whole time he had had the Dwarf friend by his side which was not the case in that hall, where he searched and failed to find his friend. Could it be that Lord Gimli had met his end? 

It didn’t make any sense to old Hildebran. 

The Dwarf fought like a demon. He was too good to fall.  
When the crowd parted, and the red-head of the Dwarf came forward with a bleeding would, the Elf ran to him. Light on his feet as was the nature of his people, face the very picture of relief. He held his friend’s face and kissed him deeply. Both looking bewildered and embarrassed in the aftermath.

“Finally!” 

Commented the Lord Aragorn offhandedly. And Hildebran decided that maybe he should stop gawking at Elves and Dwarves and himself a kiss like that.  
For that was True Love’s Kiss if he ever saw it.


End file.
